bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Vizards Clash: Curiousity and Laziness
As Jin was on his large and private park, he was as usual, reading a book about something that wasn't really read about, and as he was reading, he sensed a powerful presence nearing his park. He knew something was up, closed his book and said." Who interrupts me? I wonder..." In a dull tone, he left to follow the reiatsu signature, as he put his blazer on. At a bar, a certain woman was thrown own, landing on her behind. "Unghh..." The bartender walked out, shaking his fist. "AND STAY OUT!" He then slammed his door. This woman spat in irritation, "Yeah, yeah...I can other ways to forget my pain." She stood up, dusting off her red hakama. "...Hm?" As Jin was walking along the path, he noticed a drunk woman on the side walks and realised that the powerful reiatsu was coming from her, but realising that there was nothing that she could do to him anyway, he asked." What are your plans?" "W-Wha...?" Ayano looked up at this man, before inspecting him, getting too close for comfort, pushing her face against his. She said, in a stuttering yet loud tone "I-I'm Ayano! ....Wait, you're the guy who has that reiatsu signature. Ah, well..." She sighed, before leaping back ever so slightly. "I'm half-sober, so I think I can handle myself..." Jin moved back slightly, and had a look of minor astonishment and discovery on his face, as it was the first time he had ever approached or even met such a woman, although men like this were quite common to him." You seem quite interesting, tell me... Why do you possess such power?" "W-Wha...?" Ayano stared at Jin blankly, unaware of what he was getting at. Jin wasn't surprised at her reaction and knew he was progressing to far ahead, and then Jin blankly looked at her again, this time he asked," May I then ask why you are so strange for a woman? Is it because of age, experiences or anything else? You have no obligation to answer of course, these questions are for my benefit however." "You callin' me strange?!" Ayano flared up, slightly annoyed at the man, before snapping back to her inebriated state. "You know, I'm just going to let that mention of my age slide, boy. Let that be a warning." Ayano said, keeping her cheerful smile. " Oh? If you think I'm scared or intimidated, even, by your spiritual power, then your mistaken... hag." Jin replied, just to see her reaction, as he already found about this woman's annoyance when someone talks about her age. "I see." Ayano calmly said, keeping her serene tone. Grasping the hilts of her blades, she uttered, "I was hoping that you'd be kinder." Jin knew she was going to snap any moment, so he quickly summoned his sword, and frasped it's hilt, saying." I really don't respect my elders.. that much." In a situation like this, calmness is bliss. Unpredictably, Ayano silently offered her hand to Jin, smiling, with unknown intentions hidden behind her face. " Oh? You wish to become acquaintaces? Well, that's fine with me, I'm Jin Terumi." He raised his hand, and shook it with Ayano's, unaware of her ulterior motive. Shaking Jin's hand enthuastically, Ayano continues to smile, keeping her remaining eye on the man in front of her. "Wait, what was I going to do again?" She pondered in her mind. Jin retracted his hand immediately, mildly suspicious of this carefree woman's intentions he only asked," Were you planning something? I could tell from your feint expression." He asked, in a dull voice, while putting his hands in his pockets. "Curses." Continuing to smile, Ayano mere laughed, "Hahaha, nope." All this, while quickly aiming a powerful punch at Jin's head. Effortlessly, Jin dodged the punch, before using Shunpo to get behind her, saying." Foolishness doesn't work on me, if you don't pique my curiousity, then get out of my way." Suddenly, he aimed a barrage of light punches at the woman. Quickly dodging Jin's punches, Ayano backflipped on one hand, before leaping foward and aiming a powerful flying kick at Jin's head. Swiftly, Jin raised his forearms and blocked the powerful kick, although the result caused a slight bruise on his arms, he then retaliated by using a multitude of light handstand kicks. Being struck by several of Jin's kicks, Ayano quickly evaded the last strike before aiming a high sweeping kick at Jin's stomach. "You're good, kid..." She uttered. Jin did get a slight bruise from the heavy kick, but instantly used a heavy palm strike which created a slight shockwave and was directed towards Ayano. Taking the full force of the palm strike, Ayano was blown back, only to catch herself in mid-air, skidding along the ground. At this time, she draws one of her blades. Ayano drops it, kicks it up again with her foot, and catches it, pointing it at Jin. "You've made me get half-serious, boy." She said, before dashing foward at him. Effortlessly, a blast of yellow spiritual energy came out of Jin's palm without any reaction whatsoever, heading straight towards Ayano, intercepting her charge. Slicing through the blast, Ayano performed several athletic somersaults in the air, before grasping the hilt of her second blade. Spinning the left blade idly behind her back, Ayano calls out "Come on! Show me what you've got!" Swiftly he appeared behind Ayano, before summoning his sword and despite hating the sword, aimed a precise slash near her neck, hoping to disable her quickly and to see her reaction. Category:Persona Superior Deus